There are several devices that are typically used to apply a liquid coating onto an object. As examples, brushes, rollers, mops and pads are often used to apply a paint, stain, waxes, cleaning materials and/or cooking materials (among other materials) onto surfaces of an object.
These devices may be relatively costly such it may be desirable to try to preserve the devices for reuse at a later time. In order to preserve a device that is used to apply a liquid coating, virtually all of the liquid (e.g., paint) needs to be removed from the device before it can be set aside. The extensive cleaning that is typically required to remove all of the liquid from such a device is often tedious, dirty and time-consuming.
Depending on the type of liquid that is applied onto an object, a solvent is often required to clean a device. Many solvents are harmful to the skin and/or emit vapors that may have varying degree of toxicity. These solvents are also typically costly to purchase and difficult to dispose of after use.
One method of preserving a device that is used to apply a liquid coating onto an object is to store the device in a container of the liquid, or another type of solvent, where the device remains until the next time the device is used. However, if the interval between uses is relatively long, some of the liquid or solvent may evaporate, or harden, causing the device to be irreparably damaged.
There is a need for an apparatus for applying a liquid coating to an object where the apparatus can be used to apply liquid onto an object at more than one time. The apparatus should also be able to provide a somewhat environmentally amenable method to dispose of the apparatus. It would also be desirable if the apparatus were able to provide protection to an individual's hand as the individual uses the apparatus to apply liquid to an object.